cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Master Doom
'''Master Doom '''is the main antagonist of the feature film, the Karate Dragon. He's a manipulative Kung-Fu master who wants to conquer all of China after becoming the most powerful Kung-Fu master in the land. He lures martial artists into his lair and performs a spell than drains them of their skills and their life force. He holds a vendetta against Master Splinter for banishing him from the Ruby Palace and for neglecting him over the years. Background Master Doom was originally named Dao and lived somewhere in China with his younger sister, Simone, whom he loved very deeply. At some point during his childhood, Simone passed away. Dao was hoping to avenge his sister and bring honor to his family, somehow. Dao was eventually found by Master Splinter, who welcomed him into the Ruby Palace along with another group of students. Over the years, Dao was educated and trained by Splinter but he never received any appreciation from him. Dao was in fact, the first student to master all of the arts of Kung-Fu. Dao immediately became jealous of the other students as they were winning the appreciation of Splinter. Feeling betrayed and useless to the Ruby Palace, Dao began to use his Kung-Fu skills to commit evil crimes, involving theft, murder, torture, destruction, breaking and entering. Splinter eventually learned about Dao's treachery and scolded him for his actions. He then banishes Dao from the Ruby Palace for his treachery. After departing from the Ruby Palace, Dao vowed to exact revenge on Master Splinter and all the other karate masters who rejected him. Shortly after his banishment, Doom came across a spell book that granted him dark powers and immortality. Inside the spell book, Dao discovered a spell that can drain a martial artist of their skills and be transferred into his body, however it also drains their life force, thus killing them in the process. After draining the skills and life force from several martial artists, Dao became extremely strong, powerful and presumably unstoppable to everyone, except an American who may defeat Dao one day. To prevent this from happening, Dao trains himself every day, hoping to become the most powerful martial artist in all of China. He is nicknamed "Master Doom" because of his crimes. Development Master Doom was practically based off of the villains from the Kung Fu Panda franchise. The two main villains that Doom is based off of is Tai Lung and Kai from the first Kung Fu Panda movie and its 2016 sequel. In the first development of the film, the souls of Doom's victims would be imprisoned inside a welt that was protected by a cork. By the end of the battle, Matthew takes the cork out of his back, thus freeing the souls and killing Doom in the process. The storywriter decided to have idea dropped out, seeing it be very gruesome and terrifying to children. Personality Doom was shown to be dark-hearted and cold, constantly manipulating young martial artists into signing a contract that magically drains them of their life force and their fighting skills. His manipulation includes talking smoothly and soulfully singing, entertaining and catching them off guard, allowing him to strike upon his enemies. After taking the life force from a martial artist to another one, Doom craves more and won't stop until there's none left. Doom's use of the spell book is a sign of his wish for more and more power. Doom is more dangerous and barbaric, even without his book. With the book being his essential weapon, Doom tends to torture those who poses as a threat to his schemes. Aware of Matthew, being a threat to his plan to take over China, Doom immediately trains himself, so he'll be an unstoppable opponent to the young warrior. Although it may seemed that Doom's wrath and anger could of been soothed by Splinter's heartfelt apology. He was slightly touched by the apology but when he believed that it was another lie, Doom, enraged by Splinter's "lie," attempts to sadistically strangle Splinter, only to be stopped by the American warrior and the Fiery Five. It is shown that Doom was evil from the beginning and until the ending, thus it wasn't Splinter's harsh demeanor that made him evil, it was cruel and poor upbringing. Doom showed some respect for his henchmen but a lot of love for his late sister, Simone. It appears that Doom's family were born poor or was mistreated by the rich, thus leading Doom to bring honor and wealth, even if it means doing it through crime and the uses of dark magic. The Karate Lion came from a poor background as Doom did, so they're able relate. One is being judgmental towards aspiring martial artists who are younger than the former. Doom, however, never underestimated Matthew. When he later learned that Matthew was the destined warrior who is going to defeat him, Doom, without any hesitation about Matthew's age, plans to kill him. Physical appearance Doom is a large and muscular Asian man with black hair, as well as a beard and mustache. He appears to be shirtless for the entire film and the only piece of clothing, he wears is a pair of black pants. Powers and abilities * '''Martial art skills: '''Before gaining magical powers, Doom mastered all the levels of martial arts and became the first teenager to graduate from the Ruby Palace. His skills became even more stronger over the years to the point, where nearly no one could stop him. * '''Dark magic: '''At some point after his banishment, Doom found a spell book that granted him mystical powers and immortality. Although Doom had to preserve his immortality by draining the souls from martial artists. Weakness * '''Spell Book Destruction: '''Even though it wasn't revealed until the end, it was clearly shown that if the spell book was completely destroyed, it'll destroy Doom as well. Appearances The Karate Boy Doom is first seen watching Matthew perform his karate skills at a Geneva competition. He smiles deviously, when he sees how skilled the young boy. After the karate competition, Doom "invites" Matthew over to Beijing, so he can earn a special belt as a reward for winning the competition. When they arrived at his lair in Beijing, Doom told Matthew about his backstory through a song. With Matthew being enticed to the song, Doom put his deal into action. He has Matthew sign a contract that's seemingly for the belt, but was actually for a spell that nearly drained him of his life force. In the nick of time, the Karate Lion came into Doom's lair and rescued Matthew. Doom ordered his guards to capture Matthew, but they fail to when the Karate Lion fights and defeat them. Doom told his guards to let the boy go with the Karate Lion. In the meantime, Doom would occupy himself with draining the powers from other martial artists in his mist. Doom also swore to kill Matthew, if he sees him in his territory again. Knowing that the Karate Lion and the Fiery Five swore to keep Matthew in the Ruby Palace until he's training is complete. Later that night, Doom was talking to his sister's spirit through fire. Much to his dismay, she's still unimpressed of what Doom has done. Through song, Doom asks his sister what else he can do to make his sister happy. Simone replies by saying that she wants her and her brother to be the only martial artists in existence. Hearing this from Simone, Doom then continued with his plans to exterminate every martial artist and conquer all of China. The next morning, Doom began to ravage through all the cities in China, killing the martial artists in the process. Learning about Doom's attack from the papers, Splinter decides to take the gang up a mountain, so they can train Matthew, the right way. Meanwhile, Master Mongrel, his brothers, Master Red and his siblings go over Hong Kong to battle a magically-empowered Doom. The animals managed to overpower their foe but Doom quickly rises and finishes off Mongrel and Red's siblings. Barely alive, Mongrel and Red return to Beijing with their siblings' corpses in a bag. One of Doom's guards informs their boss that Matthew has regained his skills and is ready to fight. With this information, Doom returns to Beijing to face off his enemy, only to be confronted by Master Splinter, who chooses to fight Doom alone. Although Splinter manages to overpower Doom, Doom gets the upper hand and nearly kills Splinter, not before he gives Doom, a heartfelt apology for neglecting and being too harsh with him in the past. He then admits that he has always been proud of him and only asks for his forgiveness. Doom, still blinded by his rage and desire for revenge, strangles Splinter. Suddenly, Matthew, the Karate Lion and the Fiery Five enter the Ruby Palace and faces their enemy. The battle was soon with Doom against Matthew and the Karate Lion. During the battle, the Karate Lion gets a hold of Doom's spell book and tries to find a death spell but is intervened by Doom, himself. Matthew then grabs the spell book and throws it into the depths of the fire pit. At first, he seems unharmed, Doom begins to start smoking and then finally crumbles into dust. With Doom's final fate sealed, the skills of the late martial artists descend into the afterlife and return to the bodies of the injured, including Master Splinter. Category:Article of the week Category:Martial Artists Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Magic Users Category:Chinese characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Asian characters Category:Main antagonists Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Warriors Category:Siblings Category:Wooten characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Adults Category:Those destroyed Category:Bosses Category:Wooten Villains Category:Singing characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Thieves Category:Warlocks Category:Dancers